


The Anniversary

by HersByHisByHers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HersByHisByHers/pseuds/HersByHisByHers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ron and Hermione 5th Wedding Anniversary and he's taking her out for dinner and their traditional karaoke. When a beautiful woman with silver blond hair enter's the club though, things really start to heat up and the life they've enjoyed up to now may just take a new direction.</p>
<p>This is my first shot a writing as well as my first piece of Fan fiction. I am a big believer in constructive criticism so don't be afraid to let me know what i could do to make my next one better but I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Date

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I’ve just invited some of the character over to play in my sandbox for a while. Wink, smile

 

Ron adjusted his tie for the third time as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. While neither of them were slaves to fashion it was their anniversary and he thought that a tie with his button down and jeans would be a nice touch. “How’s it going in there love?” he called to his wife through the bathroom door.

“Ready in a minute, can you grab a sweater for me, maybe the red one?” Ron knew that a minute really meant 10 minutes and grins as he goes to find the sweater, “right, the red one.” 

Five years they had been together and as was their custom, tonight it was dinner and karaoke. Yeah karaoke, his thoughts wonder back to that night on their honeymoon when after a few glasses of wine they decided to do a duet, “Cursin,” they did the version that Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow did and had loved it ever since. It was still the first song they did whenever they went.

Right on cue, 10 minutes later, out she came. Ron gave her a wink and a smile, “now THAT’s worth the wait,” as he draped the cardigan over her shoulders. Hermione turns, gives him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Nice touch,” as she gives a tug on his tie leading him towards the door.

He drove them to their favorite little Italian restaurant for dinner where they exchange their gifts over Chicken Parmesan, a Creaser Salad and a bottle of Chianti. Since karaoke didn’t start till nine o’clock and the club was just a short walk from the restaurant, hand in hand they crossed the street to the little park and headed around to the bench hidden in a secluded corner. As they sat there Hermione leaned into Ron’s resting her head on his shoulder and says, “Five years,” he can feel her smile against his arm. 

He kisses her hair pausing a moment to savor the scent of her favorite shampoo, “I still can’t believe you said yes when I asked you out the first time.” Hermione turns to look at him, “Well you can thank Harry for that.” Ron looks at her with a question on his face, “I told him at dinner that night that you had asked me out and said I wasn’t sure about you.” She lays back into his shoulder again, “so he said, Hermione, Ron may be a git but he’s the best friend I have. You should at least give him a chance. I couldn’t argue with him so I said yes.”

He kisses her again and pulls her around to lay in his lap drinking in her chestnut eyes, “I just figured that even a git can get lucky sometimes,” and they both laugh as Hermione snakes a hand up behind his neck pulling herself up and she pulls him down into a kiss. Her tongue finding its way to his and a moan escapes her.

Hermione just gazes lovingly at him as she slips back to his lap and a shy smile forms as a memory comes to her, “You know Ron, I’ll never forget the first time I brought a girl friend home. You were all like, so a girls night out is it? Veronica and I looked at each other and giggled and I said well you and Harry will be all wrapped up in the game so I figured why not. Then when I got home you were so silly when I told you to go sleep on the couch and that I was going to shag her. We could hear you listening at the door.” She gives him a scathing look that quickly turns into a smile.

Ron blushes a bit at the memory, “ Well we had been dating for what three months and you had only moved in a week before that. I was so shocked when you came out and invited me to join you the whole rest of the night is a blur. It took me a while to come around to it being a part of you, I wasn’t sure I could accept it at first. I mean it was hot, some of the hottest sex ever but I didn’t know if I could share you like that and honestly that’s why it took me so long to propose. Harry to the rescue again though, we went out for beers one night and I told him I was thinking about asking you to marry me. He takes one look at me and just says but? It took me a minute but I looked up and said, can’t keep anything from you can I mate. So I told him about your girl friends. Harry smiles at me and said, Ron, stop being such a git, she’s invited you in to join them every time and she loves you mate, ask her and the next day I purposed to you.”

“And I said yes!” and she turns around to sit in his lat and pulls his tie up till his lips meet hers. She rolls her head forward so their foreheads are touching, “it’s been a good life hasn’t it?” Ron smiles, “it’s been a great life.” Hermione gives a little tug on the tie still in her hand, “I think I like you wearing ties,” and giggles, “you ready to go to the club?”

“Mmm, in just a minute, pull me back into a kiss again first.” Hermione growls and pulls him back into her while her other hand slips down to give his jeans a little rub. She pulls back and gives his tie a little pop, “that’s just a little reminder of what’s to come so don’t go getting too drunk,” With a smile she lets go of his tie, climbs off of him and reaches for his hand.

Ron gets to the table with 2 glasses of wine as Hermione is returning from the ladies room. They’re just about to sit down when their called to the stage and the intro to their song starts. Ron grabs a mike and sings, “Baby lets cruise,” he turns to his wife as she answers him, “Away, from here.”…

Walking back to their table, nodding to the applause Ron leans over towards Hermione and whispers, “Five years and still a hit.” They pick up their glasses, clink them in a toast and take a sip as the intro to “Betty Davis Eyes” streams from the speakers. Hermione glances towards the stage to see if she knows the next singer as she’s walking up and gasps at the beautiful woman with long silver blond hair, mesmerized at the sight of her and captivated by the sound of her voice as she sings the first line. She starts to stand up and Ron’s attention is pulled to her, “Oy, Hermione, what are you doing?”

Slowly, reluctant to look away from the blond on stage she turned to Ron, a smile curling up the sides of her lips, “Ron, would you mind if we had company tonight?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fleur Delacour had allowed herself to be drawn into going out to dinner with a bunch of the ladies after work today. She had been in her current position only a month and thought it would be a great way to get to know some of her coworkers. Because she was French, they decided to go to a local French Bistro which actually had pretty good food and the chef upon hearing he had a French customer had even come out and spoken with her. It had felt so good to converse in her native tongue that she wasn’t even bothered by the usual girls night dinner banter about who was doing what and who was doing who. She had tried to talk them into going somewhere after dinner but the rest had husbands and families to get home to and the only other single girl had to get home to feed her dog. So she had walked along the street not going anywhere really when she noticed the club. Ok, well she noticed the club second. What had really caught her eye was the sign saying ”Karaoke Night!” You see, Fleur was a karaoke junkie and she was damn good at it too. When she got up to sing every guy in the place would shut their mouth and listen.

Entering the place she gazed around at the crowd which seemed pretty good. Not over crowed but for a karaoke night it was a nice size group. Fleur looked up to check out the stage set up, it was a good one with wireless mikes and several monitors. She hated it when she was onstage and couldn’t hear herself very well. She grabbed a catalog, found a table and ordered a glass of wine. Then started picking out her songs for the night. Once she had her list in order and her request slips filled out she took the first one up to the KJ and checked the time. There was just enough for another glass of wine before they would call the first singer. She also ordered a glass of water knowing it would be important as the night went on and the more she sang.

At nine o’clock on the dot they called the first singer, well singers, Ron and Hermione who did a really good rendition of Crusin, one of her favorite songs and the KJ called her name. Fleur took a couple of sips of the water and headed to the stage. As she approached the mike the first chords of “Betty Davis Eyes” started to play. Fleur looked up and straight into the eyes of Hermione as she sang, “Her hair is Harlowe gold, Her lips sweet surprise,” and she never took her eyes off of the brunette till she finished. Though it had flustered her when her boy friend/husband/whatever had distracted her, as soon as they finished talking she had her eyes back and a smile too. It wasn’t until she was walking back to her seat she became aware of just how turned on she was.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione smiled and winked at Ron as she turned back to watch the singer. Locking eyes with her she felt her heart beat right along with the music. Ron leaned into her ear and said, “You mean her?” Hermione just nodded refusing to let go of her eyes, those beautiful deep blue eyes. “It’ll never happen love, she’ll come over and you’ll introduce her to me and she’s going to say What, your married to that git! And she’ll be gone.” Hermione giggled and thought no, she’s singing to me and me alone. When the song was over she clapped as she watched her walk back to her seat. It seemed like she had to pause next to every table as people told her how good she had done. She finally made it to her table and Hermione watched as she sat down and took a long drink from her glass.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Fleur left the stage heading back to her table she could feel the girls eyes on her and she smiled at the thought and blushed. She was parched and it seemed like forever before she got to her table and could quench her thirst. When she put her glass down and looked up the brunet was still looking at her, she looked away quickly, playfully before their eyes could lock again. She smiled a shy little smile thinking this was going to be a most wonderful night but then her eyes fell to the man sitting beside her. She had not really looked at him before, well other than the red hair. All in all he wasn’t the most handsome man she had ever seen but neither was he the worst and while her preference fell to the female form, she’d been known to enjoy the masculine a time or two as well.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione took a sip of her wine and said, “ok, here goes,” she gave Ron a wink and a kiss on the cheek the stood up and started walking.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fleur watched as she gave her husband a kiss and started walking towards her. Her smile grew the closer she got and her heart started to flutter.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. Just FYI, my sentence structure, comma usage etc is probably pretty rough. I’m acting as my own Beta right now and am probably not catching a lot of what I should be so…  
> On with our story.

Hermione saw her watching her and answered the shy little smile with one of her own. Then she looked into those beautiful blue eyes. By the time she stopped at the table she was so lost in them she had forgotten how to speak. Fleur chuckled and said, “Bon soir,”

“Oh um, hi, that was really some number you did. I’m Hermione,” she had never been this nervous meeting another woman before. “Enchante Hermione, my name is Fleur” she replied.  
Fleur she thought, “Fleur,” really enjoying the feel of her name on her tongue, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I, I mean we were wondering if you’d care to join us at our table.” Hermione was only just able to keep her voice stable. Fleur gazed at her for a moment, “Your boy friend, husband won’t mind,” she asked, guessing at the relationship. “Oh my husband, he’s great and no he won’t mind.”

“Then I would be delighted to join you, merci.” 

Hermione picked up her water glass for her and Fleur followed her back to their table. She introduced her to Ron and they made small talk for a while getting to know each other with all the where are you from’s and what do you do’s that go along with it. By this time the KJ was back to the top of the rotation and Ron and Hermione went up to do the duet “Leather and Lace” but afterwards, when Fleur launched into her version of “Black Velvet” the pulse of the club rose right along with the sexual tension in the building. 

When she got back at the table and had a couple sips of her water she grins and turns to her new friends, “There is something I have always wanted to do but it needs three people, would you like to hear what it is?” She has their attention and Ron and Hermione glance at each other quickly then back to Fleur which doesn’t get past her, “No, not that, well maybe later,” and gives Hermione a wink, “I have always wanted to do “Love Shack” but it takes a man and two women. Would you do it with me?” Hermione smiles and looks at Ron then turns to Fleur and asks, “ Ok, but who gets to do Tin Roof?” Fleur mocks pouting but quickly smiles and says, “You do, Cherie but you must really Rock It, oui?” 

Hermione quickly fills out a slip, turns it in and they start to watch the other singers for a bit having pretty much ignored them up till now. When the rotation comes back around to them, they head up to the stage and the song begins to roll out . Ron steps up to the mike and starts, “If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says” Fleur and Hermione come in with great harmonies and when the time comes Hermione throw her head back, curly brown locks flying and shouts, “TIN ROOF, rusted,” which gets the crowd on its feet going wild for the rest of the song. When they’re done the happy trio makes its way back to their table to thunderous applause.

Hermione checks the time, close to midnight, looks at Ron and mouths, are you ready and get’s a nod back that he is and she turns to Fleur. She knows already and smiles at her, “Oui Cherie, I am ready to go.” They gather their things and head towards the door.


	3. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Hermione and Fleur to really get to know each other better, no not that way, well not yet anyway. It’s a bit of Veela, “OMG Hermione, she’s a Veela,” magic. “Good Ron, go sit on the couch and be a good boy.” Just about everybody that’s written any type of Fleurmione fiction has their own version of Veela mating, this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Yeah, I know, my sense of humor is a bit warped :)
> 
> Well, off we go.

At the car Ron unlocks the door and holds it open for them. Fleur looking quite puzzled asks, “You didn't apparate?” Hermione turns to her and explains that as it is a muggle neighborhood there are very few places to apparate to and from so they drove. Her parents had given them the car for their second anniversary. Ron pulls out into the street and asks her, “How did you know we weren't muggles?” Fleur glances at them and says, “I am one quarter Veela and we can sense these things.” “Oh,” he answers, “Veela, right.”

The rest of the trip to their home is quite and they start point out different muggle things that they find humorous as they ride. Hermione starts to become very aware of the heat coming off of Fleur as well as her scent, like a mix of lavender and vanilla which is becoming stronger in the closeness of the car. She wants to look at her but doesn't want to come across wrong. 

When they get to the house Ron unlocks the door, turns on a lamp and heads into the kitchen. He calls over his shoulder, “Would you like a glass of wine?” Hermione turns to Fleur who says, “non, merci,” She leads her into the parlor turning around suddenly and is nose to nose with the beautiful blond. They stand there in the moment just looking at each other. Hermione finally raises her hand, tracing it along Fleur’s arm and slides her coat off, laying it over a chair with her cardigan. Fleur places her hand in the small of Hermione’s back and leans into her, “Where do we go, Cherie?” her voice becoming low and seductive. Hermione turns and takes her hand leading her down the hall to their bedroom. As they walk she calls to Ron, “Couch love,” and as they enter the bedroom she catches Ron’s sigh.

“Please non Cherie, it is your anniversary. Allow him to come in. He can watch form the chair till we want him to join us.” Fleur pleads with her. Hermione give her a smile and calls, “Ron, you can come in but, you have to be a good boy.” He enters the room with a big smile, a glass of wine and moves to the chair. Fleur smiles at her and says, “He is a part of this too, non, as your husband.” Hermione doesn’t quite understand Fleur and is about to question her when Fleur places a finger on her lips and quietly whispers, “Shhhh, you will understand shortly.”

Fleur climbs into the middle of the bed and pats a spot in front of her for Hermione to join her. Hermione, liking where this seems to be going now moves to the spot, bites her bottom lip and looks at Fleur. Fleur smile at the sweet innocent look she’s giving her and says, “let’s try something, a game, oui? Do as I do.” and she reaches up to touch Hermione’s neck, locating her pulse. Hermione does the same and eventually with a little help locates the Veela pulse. Next Fleur reaches across to Hermione’s opposite hand and gently takes hold of her wrist and Hermione twists her hand around to do the same. Fleur says, “I have played this game a couple of time but it never seems to work out right. Let’s see if we can make it work. I’m going to touch my wrist to yours to match our pulse and if it works you might feel a little shock.” They look at their hands as Fleur slowly moves her wrist to Hermione’s. Just as soon as they touch they both feel a jolt run through them which throws their heads towards the ceiling and makes them arch their backs. Ron jumps slightly and exclaims, “Wo,” as the girls connect. He takes a sip from the glass and watches them for a minute before slumping down in the chair and staring at them waiting for something to happen.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione opens her eyes and finds herself standing facing Fleur surrounded by a slowly receding mist. They find themselves standing in a forest next to a pond. Overall it’s a beautiful and tranquil place. She turns around taking it all in till she facing Fleur again, “What is this place, did you apparate us somewhere?” Fleur looks in her eyes and answers, “non.” Hermione asks, “Well, then where are we?” Fleur says, “Actually we are still on the bed as we were. This is a special place, just for us.” Hermione, thinking she understands says, “so this is a magic place.” Fleur says, “Oui, do you remember I said I was part Veela?” Hermione nods that she does. “Well this is Veela magic. I don’t expect you to fully understand yet, but in a little bit, you will.” Hermione smiles and says, “your right, I don’t understand. What does your being Veela have to do with this?” Fleur smiles, takes her hand and leads her over to a little fire that she hadn’t noticed before and motions for her to sit down.

“Hermione, what do you know of the Veela?” she asks.

“Not much really, there’s mostly nothing printed about them. I remember something about they live their whole lives with their mate or something” Hermione replies.

“Oui, Veela tend to be rather secretive about themselves and yes the Veela mate for life. When we are born we have no idea who our mate will be but there are special sign that let us know when we’ve met our one true love. I started to see some of them tonight when I saw you. I told you that this was a special game for us to try. The fact that we’re here means..” “that it worked,” Hermione finishes, “So your saying that I’m your one true love, your mate?” Fleur nods, “We wouldn’t be here if you were not.” Hermione looks around as she tries to come to grips with this. Slowly she turns back to her, “But what about Ron, he’s my husband. Are you saying I’m supposed to just run off and be with you for the rest of our lives?” Fleur smiles at her dilemma, “Non Cherie, as I told you he is your husband and is a part of this too. You are married to him in the English way. If you accept me as your mate, we will be married in the Veela way, bond together for life. Ron will become a part of the bonding too, once the bonding ceremony is fini.”

“Fleur, this really isn’t making any sense. I mean, we’ve only just met and all.” Hermione looks a bit perplexed looking down at where she’s still holding her hands, worrying at Fleur’s palm. Fleur stands up and says, “come, it is time for me to show you.” She helps Hermione to stand, leads her to the edge of the pond and turns to face her, “can you trust me, just a little?” Hermione looks at Fleur, nods her head and says, “Yes.” Fleur grins at her and says, “Then come,” and leads her out into the pond. 

The water is warm and soothing. Fleur leads her out till it is up to their shoulders. Still holding Hermione’s hand she dips down below the surface of the water and comes back up reaching up with her free hand to wipe the water from her eyes. Then she indicates that Hermione should do the same and she dips down then comes back up and wipes her eyes. Fleur reaches up to push some wayward hairs out of her face and they lock eyes as Fleur says, “Water is very special to the Veela, we came from the water. This water is special to you and me. It and the rest of this place were created from the essence of us. The good, the bad, our memories and hopes, of what is real to us and of our dreams, it is us. When our pulses matched our hearts connected, that was the shock you felt and this place was created. When you are ready we will touch our foreheads together and holding hands will dip below the surface again. When we do this all of your question will be answered, your concerns laid to rest, everything you want to or need to know, you will have. Are you ready?”

Hermione takes a deep breath and releases it slowly then looks back into Fleur’s eyes and nods that she is. They clasp hands then lean in and touch heads. She closes her eyes and they begin to sink below the surface together. 

As they descend her mind empties. Her thoughts replaced with a smoke screen. Then it begins to fill with the sights and sounds of Fleur’s life. She watches her growing up. See’s her parents and their love for her, the birth of her sister, her bumps and boo boos. She is witness to the first time her heart reaches out for another and the first time her heart is crushed. The scene shifts and moves back in time where she learns of the Veela, see’s the separation of the sirens into the Veela and the Merpeople. Another shift and she fly’s forward and sees Fleur on her first day at Beauxbaton, receiving her wand and how excited she is picking up her books, of her love for knowledge and learning. 

The scene is replaced by the smoke screen again and just as she starts to believe it’s over new visions fill her. She sees herself and Fleur naked before the Veela, Ron trying not to be too embarrassed by his excited condition or to stare at any of the naked Veela around him, it shifts and she sees two belly’s large with child and experiences the giddiness of anticipation. Another shift and they’re at the station saying good bye to two beautiful girls as they board the Hogwarts Express. The smoke screen appears again and her mind empty’s as they once again break the surface.

They stand there accepting all that they've been gifted by the water. Fleur slowly opens her mouth as if she’s about to say something but is unsure what but then says, “Dentist” and both giggle. Fleur starts leading her to the fire again and as they sit Hermione says, “you have a sister.” Fleur grins at the thought of her, “Oui, Gabrielle, she is my sister and my best friend.” Hermione finally turns to look at the girl sitting next to her, “I always wished I had a sister growing up.” Silence overtakes them again as they sit warm and drying next to the fire. Fleur leans over and lays her head on Hermione’s shoulder. She glances up and sees her eye brows scrunched together tightly in thought and says, “Not all of what was given to you will you remember now. Over the next few days it will come to you though.”

Hermione looks down to Fleur and asks, “That bit at the end, is that what will happen if I accept you?” Fleur turns to face her, “Non, it is only a possibility of what will happen if you accept.” Hermione thinks on this a moment then asks, “What happens if I don’t accept?” Fleur answers, “Then we can go on as friends or as lovers as we were going to be tonight or separate and never see each other again.” Hermione looks up and locks onto Fleur’s eye’s, “I don’t think I can do that now. Friends and lovers would never be enough and I don’t think I could go on without you now.” Fleur smiles at her and asks, “That is the connection that we have begun but does that mean you will accept me as your mate, for life?” Hermione looks breaks away from Fleur’s eye’s and looks up at the tree’s surrounding them, so peaceful, reflecting on what she’s been asked. When her eyes eventually come back to Fleur she says, “Yeah, I think it does.” 

Fleur stands up pulling Hermione to her feet. She takes both her hands into hers between them and looks at her. She lets go with one hand and reaches up to Hermione and tucks a stray hair behind her ear, her hand coming down to caress her cheek. Hermione turns into her touch and rewards her with a kiss to her palm. Fleur rejoins hands and solemnly asks, “Hermione, do you accept me as your mate, for life?” Hermione, lost again in those deep blue eyes whispers the 2 most dangerous and trusting words that can say to another, “I do.” Fleur steps forward, her hand sliding around to the small of Hermione’s back and as their lips softly touch neither one notices the façade that had been surrounding them fade and they are once again on the bed.


	4. The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale of the story. It is a rather Mature chapter so if your not desirous reading sexy, not Explicit, material then you should not proceed any further. 
> 
> I have really enjoyed writing this and working through the plot and finding the ways to get it to the end. As I said at the beginning it is my first attempt at writing so please if you liked it let me know what you liked and if you didn’t, I’d like to hear that too. I have even started to develop an interesting twist for my next piece which will be much longer.
> 
> Thanks and Peace.

Hand to throat, wrist to wrist, pulse to pulse, slowly they come back to themselves. Their heads coming down to gaze upon each other. Hermione, her hand sliding around to the base of Fleur’s neck, pulls her into their first real kiss. A kiss filled with all the desire, potential and mystery of the evening. Fleur moans and Hermione pulls her deeper into the kiss, her tongue tickling at her lips finds acceptance and the feel of Fleur’s tongue against hers. The taste of her so intoxicating she’s reluctant to release her. They separate desperate for air, remaining motionless, just gazing at each other. Memorizing each other. The touching moment is broken though as Ron snores and they fall into each other’s arms, rolling over on the bed laughing. Hermione raises up onto one arm glances at her husband across Fleur’s boosom and says, “I told that him not to drink too much, silly git.” 

Fleur’s hand caresses her cheek and she turns back to her lover. Fleur says, “Let him sleep maybe he’ll be sober and awaken when the time is right,” she pulls her down to her, soft lips meeting again. Hermione is amazed at the tenderness of the kiss and the softness of her lover’s lips. She opens her mouth to allow her tongue to play at Fleur and she answers, opening her mouth and a lover’s wrestling match starts. Fleur pulls slowly back and whispers, “You my love have on entirely too much clothes.” Hermione blushes, turning her gaze aside, “Fleur, are the Veela strict about this, about sex before marriage and such? I mean, if we’re going to be together for life, should we,” “Wait?” Fleur asks. “Oui, some tribes are very strict. Nothing, not even a kiss before the bonding. My tribe is not so, after all we are French, n’es-ce pas?” and gives her a wink. 

Hermione gives a little laugh whispering, “Then I think that you do too,” and proceeds to unbutton Fleur’s shirt. There’s a part of her that wants to rip her clothes off like a child unwrapping a Christmas package but she holds that part in check. Slowly they undress each other. Turning the act into one of making love. Treasuring each new bit of bare skin revealed and drinking in the other’s body. Lavishing each other with caresses and kisses. Learning the sensitive spots and memorizing the triggers that really set the other’s blood to boiling. 

Fleur pulls Hermione into an embrace, her hands giving little tickles and scratches to her back yearning for another taste of her lips. Hermione pushes back the hair from Fleur’s face freely giving it to her. Fleur’s hands slid down to the small of her back and pulls her in so their tummy’s touch and holds her there for a second before slipping them up to unhook her bra. Hermione pulls back for a second still gently but firmly holding Fleur’s face in her hands as she feels the tightness of her bra slack and after a second or two allows it to slide from her shoulders down to the bend of her arms. As Fleur leans in she catches her breath as their breast touch skin to skin for the first time. Fleur breathes heavily into her ear and nibbles at an earlobe feeling her lover catch her breath again as she sucks it into her mouth.

When they are down to nothing but their knickers Fleur pulls Hermione down beside her and they lay together arm in arm gazing into each other’s eyes and sharing little kisses not wanting to break the moment. Fleur says, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do. We have all the time we want.” Hermione kisses her, “I want you. I have since I first laid eyes on you on that stage singing to me.” Fleur kisses her back, “Bon,” and brings the back of her free hand to her tummy softly rubbing up and down. Each move going farther and farther till her hand grazes the soft under side of her breast, slowly cups it relishing the softness there as her thumb and finger lightly pull the nipples and roll them between. Hermione’s eyes open wide at the feeling and a guttural sound escapes her lips. Fleur looks at her and asks, “ My Cherie, you are sensitive, is it too much?” When Hermione comes back to herself she smiles at Fleur, “No my love, you are perfect.” 

Fleur brushes the hair back form Hermione’s face and her hand begins its decent to her center. The touch is so gentle, something between a tickle and a scratch, it startles Hermione. Fleur slows her hand as she passes her bellybutton and begins to explore this new territory. When she reaches the waistband of her knickers her hand wonders left then back to the right. Hermione’s breath catches and Fleur can feel the little flutters of the muscles reacting to her touch. She turns her hand and slides it over the soft fabric to cup her lover’s center feeling the wetness and heat that has been building there. Hermione’s hands fly to clasp Fleur’s face and she pulls her in touching foreheads, trying hard to catch her breath which is coming in short gasps. She looks into Fleur’s eye’s and hisses, “Yes, please yes.” 

Fleur whispers, “Shh Cherie, you must relax. Do you trust me?” Hermione replies with a moan and, “Yes, yes I trust you.” Fleur kisses her and says, “then,” and with a deft move and a quick spell removes the only remaining clothing they have on. One last kiss to her lips and she starts to explore her body allowing her lips to do the sensing. With little kisses, nips and a soft wet tongue she slowly begins. Kissing and nipping at her neck she leaves no sign of passage except for the soft sounds of her lover’s pleasure. Her hands gently caress her breasts as her thumbs circle the areola and when she sucks a nipple in between her lips Hermione arches her back as strong hands come to clamp her head to her and she moans at the feeling. Fleur moves to the other breast and loves it before she begins her journey of discovery down Hermione’s body. Kisses to the soft underside of her breasts and her tongue draws a warm wet line form the valley between her breasts to her bellybutton which she finds to be very ticklish. She flicks her tongue in and out of her bellybutton kissing and giving little nips to the surrounding skin. Her hands move down to grasp her knees and with a little pressure Hermione draws them up raising her center to Fleur and she brings a hand to again cup her lover as her nose runs through the soft curly hair there, savoring the scent of her lover. 

Fleur places a finger to each side of her love and slides her fingers up open her love up to her. “You are so beautiful, ma Cheri,” she says and she places a kiss just above that most sensitive spot drawing her tongue down close to the joint of one leg then back up the other. Hermione’s hips fight to stay in place. Fleur feels her desire and her need. She places one finger on her lover and takes the wetness there. Slowly she starts adding pressure to it till it slides slowly into her core. Hermione sucks a breath in hard and Fleur waits to allow her to become accustomed to the presence of her finger there then slowly starts to move it, giving her lover a little more with each stroke. She turns her hand and curls her finger finding the spongy patch and applies pressure adding kisses to her love and as her hips begin to buck she sucks her love into her lips and watches as Hermione is overcome by the climax holding the pressure up till she knows it’s over and will be painful to continue. 

Fleur lays there for a minute resting her head on Hermione’s thigh, waiting as she comes down and back to herself before slipping the finger from her love. Hermione’s eyes flutter open and she reaches for Fleur. They move to embrace and lie still, holding each other. Hermione whispers, “Fleur, I’ve never, I mean never felt anything like that. Not with anyone.” Fleur lifts her head to look into her eyes and smiles whispering, “I am happy that I could share this with you.” As Hermione’s strength starts to come back she raises up and draws Fleur into a kiss as a hand moves across the Veela’s stomach to cup one of her breasts. Hermione gives her a wicked smile as she pinches the nipple and Fleur sharply draws in a breath. Her eyes come up to Hermione’s but she puts a finger to her lips and says, “Shh, just be with me now.” 

Hermione, emboldened by what her lover has given her allows her hands to roam free over her body followed closely followed by her lips and tongue. Her tongue and lips torment Fleur’s breasts. She clamps down gently on one nipple with her teeth allowing it to scrape against the teeth on its way out. Her hand is at Fleur’s center before she knows it, playing in the wetness there and she carefully slides two finger up into her lover and slowly starts moving them in time to her hip movement. Fleur’s hips start moving faster and Hermione can sense that she is close. She removes her fingers and Fleur rocks her hips away from her and Fleur sucks in a quick breath as the feeling subsides. “Not just yet my love, but soon I promise you will have your release.” Hermione says as she places light kisses around her stomach. 

Hermione raises up on her knees and moves out from between Fleur’s legs. She tickles the hip next to her and tells Fleur, “Over please.” Fleur rolls over and Hermione slaps her bum and says, “Up now,” and Fleur raises up to her hands and knees. Hermione lets her hands play over the back and rear of her lover. Her hands loving the softness of the skin. She wraps her hands around hugging her close and pinches her nipples. As her hands come back one hand holds her lovers hips against her as he other places a slight pressure between the shoulder blades tells Fleur to lay her head and shoulders on the pillow beneath her. Hermione works her hands back down to Fleur’s center. She places licks two fingers and moves them over the hood and starts a slow circular motion. As Fleur starts to heat back up again she starts to rock her hips trying to get her to go faster. Hermione removes her fingers and kisses her hip and says, “Shh, ma amour, Please let me do this.” Fleur sighs and Hermione replaces her fingers and starts to move them slowly again. As Fleur heats up again she leans over and lets her tongue travel the length of her core. With each trip her tongue takes Fleur lets out a little gasp and when finally she moves to lay down between her lovers legs, her arms move to press on Fleur’s ribs and raise her up to her knees. Fleur moves up and places her hands on the wall to steady herself. Hermione pulls down on her hips and she lowers herself to her lips. Hermione starts off slowly again kissing her, tracing the joint of her legs and through her core till Fleur is at the brink again and once again she stops and moves from under her. Fleur is about to tears and Hermione pulls her close into a hug from behind. She says, “This time love, I promise you will have your release.” And turn her head around to her, gives her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. 

She directs her to lay on her back while she leans over to the night stand and pulls out a tube. “I think we might could use a bit of this. I know your extremely sensitive now and I don’t want us to get dry and it hurt you.” Hermione moves between her legs and slides forward slipping one leg under Fleur’s and the other leg over her other one. She dabbed some of the lubricant on herself and some onto Fleur and moved in so they were center to center, touching cores. Slowly they started to rock their hips rubbing against each other. Hermione started to speed up the pace and it didn’t take long for Fleur to find her release and it was strong. Hermione didn’t stop though till she had brought Fleur to a second climax and she moved quickly up to embrace her. Holding her tight as her body shook with the spasms of their love making. 

The two laid there in the afterglow enjoying the closeness, neither one wanting to move, exchanging light kisses. Fleur finally raised up on her elbow and glanced over to the chair where Ron was still asleep. “We should do something for him.” Hermione mirrored Fleur and with a twinkle in her eye says, “or to him,” which makes them both giggle. The girls slide down the bed to where he is and off onto the floor. Hermione carefully unbuckles his belt and opens the button on his jeans and Fleur unzips his fly, then both carefully worked his jeans down. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt, took him in hand and soon had him standing at attention. Fleur looked at him and said, “Hermione, he is, oh my.” Hermione smiled and said, “Yes and he knows how to use it too.” Fleur placed her hand on him and the girls moved up to each suck at a nipple. When Hermione bit down on it though Ron came back to life. “Oh Merlin’s Beard that feels good” The girls laughed and at the same time said “Ron, don’t be such a git.” Hermione let go of him, looked at Fleur and said, “You first,” and as she took Ron in he smiled and said, “Well, I guess gits really do get lucky.”

Fini.


End file.
